medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Misogi Kumagawa
Want to add new ability I would like to add an ability to Kumagawa, however I have no idea where to put it, or name it. Anyway, we know that Kumagawa during the Minus 13 Arc's words sometimes made people "sick." This minus ability allows him to attack the hearts of others. It seems he can also control the intensity of this ability (as was seen with his "attack" on the crowd of middle schoolers). Blade517 03:29, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Kanji Trivia Could we get a check on the trivia concerning Book Maker? "Refuse of Book Making" sounds very awkward; that can't be the literal translation. -- 02:48, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :"Refusal to Make Books"? "Rejection of Made Books"? "Refusal of the Book Maker"? :Tokiro7 (talk) 03:05, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Are those other possible translations? ::-- 03:10, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't know how accurate they are, but I was just going for alternative ways to say what the other guy did. :::Tokiro7 (talk) 03:15, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Fair enough. I'll ask Stormbrigadier directly when next he's on. ::::-- 03:23, September 20, 2012 (UTC) April Fiction I'm not entirely sure where to add the kanji for this one cus we don't know anything about it yet, but here they are anyway 安心大嘘憑き (Eipuriru Fikushon). It combines Ajimu's "Anshin" nickname with All Fiction. I guess that would translate to "Peace of Mind for the Lying Demon"? Tokiro7 (talk) 06:14, December 9, 2012 (UTC) All Fiction Okay this is dumb and none of you probably care, but I just realized that All Fiction's kanji might be a reference to the spread of Christianity in Japan and atheism in general. The kanji for it include Great Lie, which is what the Japanese mistook the Portuguese word for God for when the missionaries came to Japan (Deus was misheard as Dai Uso). Adding on demon to the end enforces the idea of a false religion. The whole thing fits Kumagawa really well, because he's sort of like the opposite of Medaka. Medaka is always trying to change people for the better (which could be another metaphor for the spread of religion) and pretty much every time Kumagawa showed up during the Minus arc, he was trying to corrupt someone (the darker side of the spread of religion). He's a false God, a Lying Demon. This probably doesn't matter much to anyone else, but I thought it was interesting to note. Sorry for clogging up the wiki. Tokiro7 (talk) 06:28, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Unskilled The RAWs for 176 don't seem to be out yet, but I did find Unskilled in Ajimu's Boss Skills. I'm having a bit of trouble reading it, but this is what I think it says: 実力勝負, Ansukirudo. Obviously, I don't think we should add this until we know for sure, but I'm about 90% sure it's right. Tokiro7 (talk) 01:01, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Book Maker How exactly Boom Maker works? In one chapter Kumagawa says it turns you into minus and in another he says it seals you and your powers. What the hell? The Omnipotent One (talk) 22:21, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :As stated in Kumagawa's article, Book Maker brings its target's "stats" as it were to Kumagawa's level, effectively turning the target into a Minus like him. Because the target is now at Kumagawa's level, abilities they could usually use at their own level are sealed. The two descriptions you mentioned are effectively the same thing. I hope this has answered your question, but if you are still confused, feel free to ask for further elaboration. :Also, as a reminder, please remember to sign your comments, and please do not attempt to edit articles if you are not sure of information. While asking questions is fine and encouraged, we do want to keep our articles accurate to the source material. :-- 18:07, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you. Theoretically, if Kumagawa would be really powerful (let's say like Anshinin-san) using Book Maker on someone weaker would make that person stronger. Or? The Omnipotent One (talk) 22:21, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Hard to say. Minus skills are heavily tied to their users' personalities; it is exactly because he is the "the weakest person in the world" that Kumagawa developed a skill like Book Maker. However, as the Book Maker screws sealing Ajimu became weaker the happier Kumagawa became, I do not think it is too much of a stretch to say that, were Kumagawa to become stronger/happier/whatever and he met someone with lower stats than himself, Book Maker would indeed raise their stats to match his own. Please remember though, since there are no characters weaker than Kumagawa in Medaka Box, that this is entirely my own speculation. :::-- 03:30, May 11, 2015 (UTC)